Second Chance: Your World is Not Mine
by BellsNGems
Summary: When love shows up at her doorstep Hermione Granger barely dares to dream. Her and Draco Malfoy are worlds apart.Only true love could bring them together, but the careless and irresponsible Ginny Prewet uses her beauty to become Lucius...Full summary ins
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When love shows up at her doorstep Hermione Granger barely dares to dream. Her and Draco Malfoy are worlds apart, and yet she feels this inexplicable connection with him. Only true love could bring them together, but the careless and irresponsible Ginny Prewett uses her beauty to become Lucius Malfoy's lover, and so through a series of confusions and misunderstandings, Draco believes Hermione is his dad's lover and home wrecker. In a brutal attack of jealousy Draco commits actions he will regret for the rest of his life.

**All human! **

...

...

Meet our characters as I see them in my head here - twitpic co m / 83bfep...(Just remove the spaces and at a period after twitpic!)

...

...

**Second Chance: Your World is Not Mine**

**Chapter 1**

_It was a warm summer night and the sun had just set. The young couple sat in front of the small fire. The lovely woman was resting her head on the blonde man's chest and looked content._

_"I can't believe we're here. It's so perfect." She sighed._

_"It's perfect because we're together, Hermione," he said, making her smile._

_Comfortable silence elapsed, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand kept them company. Draco laid them both down on the blanket. He started kissing Hermione in such a lovely, easy way that made the brunette love him more._

_"I love you, Draco." She smiled._

_He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Hermione."_

Suddenly Hermione jerked awake.

These were the kinds of dreams that plagued her since that fateful day she met him. However, it was frustrating because she always seemed to wake up right before her dreams got good. Not that she was complaining too much; they were always sweet and lovely, too…and just enough to tease.

She groaned and looked towards her nightstand at the glowing numbers on her clock. 2:49am, it read…

….

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Ginny Prewett pouted her mouth just the way she knew would make him weak in the knees.

"I will try, Gin, I promise." The older man kissed her mouth passionately and placed his hand over her shoulder on the door of her apartment, desiring more intimacy.

"You better!" she whispered into his mouth seductively. "I want to go have dinner at Bella Italia."

"Ginny, Bella Italia is the most exclusive restaurant in town! I don't know if that's possible; I've heard reservations are made months in advance."

"But, baby, have you forgotten who you are?" She smiled deviously, playing with his tie and snaking the pads of her fingers inside his shirt, bringing him closer and teasing him further. "You can do anything you want. Surely you could grant me this one wish." She pouted again. Really, she just wanted the possibility of the publicity it might bring.

"I will try, my little one." He kissed her again. Like a school boy, he couldn't get enough. "If not, I'm sure we can do something just as fun and fulfilling, I promise."

Ginny huffed, but knew not to push it just yet.

"Okay." She pouted one last time.

"Chin up, doll. I'll think of something," he rushed to say. Maybe one more charming piece of jewelry; a lovely necklace to match her new earrings, she thought.

Ginny beamed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, goodnight, darling. I must go in. I don't want my roommate to wake up because of us."

He nodded and caressed her chin with his thumb. "Always so considerate…Goodnight, doll."

She stared after him as he left, jealous of the car, but never the man behind the wheel. She thanked her lucky stars for leading her to him. He was a powerful man in society, owned his own business, several estates and was rich beyond belief. The only downfall was that the bastard was married. It was a slow process but if she was honest in her heart of hears, the plan was to completely have him for herself.

_One day_, she promised.

She locked the door behind her. Hopefully Hermione was sweetly sleeping, and dreaming away.

Her heels clicked on the floor loudly as she made her way into the bedroom. Not thinking that it might bother or wake Hermione, Ginny turned the lights in the bedroom on and threw her purse on the chair aside.

"Ginny! It's so late." Hermione frowned, worried about the chaotic schedule the other girl always kept.

"I know! I'm beat!" she yawned and threw herself on the twin bed at the right side of the room.

Hermione got up and smoothed her sleeveless night gown down her thighs before going over to Ginny's bed.

"Gin, you really should go clean yourself up and change into some pajamas; you'll feel much better and rest a lot more easily…" She tried to coax her but Ginny wouldn't budge. Hermione started taking her impossibly tall heels off.

Ginny murmured her thanks. "My feet were killing me you know."

Being the good person that she was, Hermione started rubbing the bottoms of her feet; they felt stiff and dry.

"I don't know how you handle it, Gin. All the odd hours and pain of caking on the make up, the clothes." Hermione shook her head, a small V forming in between her eyebrows.

"I love being a model, okay. The odd hours suck but I have to suck it up for now." Little did Hermione know that Ginny was talking of much more than just a simple modeling gig.

"Have you been working this whole time?" Hermione asked in a worried tone. "Have you eaten at all?"

"I had a little something on set. I'm not hungry 'Mione. Besides, it's late, I wouldn't eat even if I was. Anyway, the campaign is coming along great! Wait till you see some of the shots. I'm sure Larissa Malkin will have at least one billboard up." Ginny knew that the Malkin campaign was only one photo shoot that took place last week, but she needed an excuse that wouldn't end in questions so she could be out and about with her new beau without Hermione worrying and asking where she was all the time, so she was milking her last modeling gig for as long as she could.

"Oh, and by the way, don't wake me up tomorrow. I plan on sleeping alllll day!" Hermione giggled endearingly at her antics.

"I'm glad things are going great with the modeling, Gin." Hermione patted her back and advised that she wash her face and change one last time before going to bed.

A few minutes later she heard Ginny groan and get up. Hermione smiled in her bed and went back to sleep. If anything Ginny was vain and wouldn't fall asleep with a face full of make up.

….

The next morning Hermione made breakfast early. Normally she would make it a a little later than she liked so it wouldn't be cold by the time Ginny got up. But remembering that Ginny had asked the night before to not be awoken, Hermione decided she could have breakfast as early as she liked.

After she finished she looked over her lesson plan for Arabella Malfoy. With a smile on her face, her thoughts strayed to the little ten year old girl. She was wonderful and charismatic. She liked her so much that should she ever have a little girl, she wanted one just as pretty and charming as Arabella herself.

Thinking about Arabella made her thoughts go to her much older, blonde brother Draco Malfoy. He was just so handsome, and even more charismatic than Arabella.

When she started thinking about the perfect shade of grey of his eyes, she mentally slapped herself out of it. It just wasn't productive to dwell on something that would just never be.

It was spring time and it was slowly shifting into summer. The mornings and nights were still chilly, so Hermione kept her running shorts and light hoodie on and decided to relieve some of her stress by running a couple laps around the block.

Running helped her clear her head and on the plus side it kept off those couple pounds that tended to end on her belly if she skipped her running sessions.

It was late morning now and she was starting to get sweaty as the sun got higher in the sky.

Just as she was nearing the wooden door of her apartment her neighbor Ron Weasley exited his and smiled widely at her.

"Hello, Ron!" she said cheerfully.

"Hiya, 'Mione!" _Hiya! Really, Ron, you couldn't do any better?_ he thought miserably.

She laughed lightly and asked him where he was going. He couldn't help but notice the pretty pink glow on her face and soft shaped lips.

"Got a few errands to run before heading over to the shop." He held up his hand in which he had a few envelopes. Hermione guessed he was on his way to the post office. "Got anything you need to mail, since I'm on my way?"

"Oh, boy, that's really nice of you! And yeah, I have a couple of bill payments I need to send." They began walking towards Hermione's apartment. "I was just going to drop them off before work, but it'd be really nice if you could drop them off since you're going anyway."

"It's not a problem, really!"

"Yeah? It's just traveling is such a pain as it is and this way I don't have to go farther than I need to."

Ron nodded in understanding as they walked into her apartment.

She grabbed two envelopes that were in the middle of the small, circular dining table.

"'Mione!" Hermione jumped at Ginny's screech, her hand flying to her heart.

"Gin! You scared me-"

"What the hell is he doing here!"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed at her utter rudeness. She looked towards the tall man apologetically. "Ron," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, it's alright, just give me the mail and I'll be on my way."

She took the mail and walked with him outside her door.

"I'm sorry, I know you two don't get along-"

"It's alright, really," he smiled kindly. "I don't like her, she doesn't like me; no skin off my nose."

Hermione bit her lip, her forehead furrowed.

"Thanks again, for that," she pointed towards her mail, which was now in his hands.

"Hey, what are good neighbors, and, erm, friends for, right?" He smiled again, if a little awkwardly.

"Right…"

"By the way…you look very…nice today." He blushed to the tips of his ears.

Hermione laughed knowing he was just being nice. She had just finished her run and was sweaty and probably really gross, she was sure.

He watched her go back in to her apartment wistfully. He shook his head and started walking.

Nice, Ronnie boy, 'you look _NICE_'? No girl wants to hear 'nice' when they're beautiful, he was internally berating himself for everything that went wrong and for just being a blithering idiot.

The color in his ears hadn't yet disappeared when suddenly a car sped by nearly running him over. Ron nearly tripped when he threw himself back on the sidewalk just in time to avoid it. The blonde driver threw his hand out in a gesture that simply said Get the hell out of the way! He looked like a little, rich bastard that probably never had to lift a single finger of his perfectly manicured hand in his whole life.

It was hard to believe the nerve of some people.

…..

"Hey, mate, just calling to let you know that Pansy Parkinson is here," said Blaise.

"What!"

"You heard correctly. Astoria just told me that she got back in the country yesterday. And I just saw her sitting with the rest of the girls on my way to the locker room."

"Thanks for the heads up, Blaise." Draco really didn't want to relive his days with her. But maybe things would be different. He'd just have to wait and see.

"You're on your way right? We're waiting for you and Theo to get the Polo game started."

"_Fuck_!"

"What! What happened?" Blaise asked frantically.

"Nothing, just some idiot ginger on the street not watching where the hell he's going."

"You really shouldn't talk on your phone and drive, you know?"

"Fuck you, asshole, you called me, remember?"

"Whatever, hurry and get your ass here already."

Click.

Draco pressed the button to lock his phone again and threw it on the passenger seat, along with his black designer sunglasses.

_Damn_.

He wondered if it was going to be weird with Pansy around again. Sure, they had a very long history behind them, Draco had even been positive that they would end up married. And he would have even been okay with that. But Pansy wanted more than Draco could offer at the time, and two years ago married Marcus Flint. It was a shock at first that they had even harbored feelings for each other, but Draco was very thankful she had gone her separate way because it made him realize that he was totally not ready to settle down.

That was two years ago. Now he was 25 years old and still felt much too young to make a life decision of that magnitude. He knew he deserved to have his share of fun and women. For the last two years after Pansy left, he had flings here and there, even one night stands, but it was always clear to him and the women he saw that all they both wanted was sex and a good time with their friends. And that was what life was all about for Draco Malfoy. He knew he would have to settle down pretty soon, probably within the next ten years or so, but not any time soon!

He didn't know what Pansy wanted now that she was back; he hoped all she wanted was to be integrated back into their circle of friends. He figured he'd find out very soon, regardless. Either way all that mattered was what he currently wanted, and it wasn't anything serious at all. And this time he certainly wouldn't let her coerce him into anything the way she was prone to do in their younger days.

….

Draco arrived at their usual country club and took his bag of gear with him towards the locker room. He anticipated seeing pansy but at the same time was afraid she'd pop out at any turn.

"Hey, mate."

Blaise turned around and greeted Draco.

"How you feeling?" Blaise snickered.

Draco mocked punched him in the shoulder as he started putting on his riding boots.

"Where the hell is Theo?" Draco asked, referring to their last team member.

"He's ready. In Astoria's words 'he's out flirting like the pig he is'."

"Whatever, let's go," he said putting on his helmet.

As soon as Draco mounted his horse he felt the stares of the young women gathered around the tables in the distance come his way. He didn't particularly care for them and tried to ignore them all as the game began. Ever the competitive spirit, Draco was an excellent Polo player, and eventually forgot all about Pansy Parkinson and the reality of life. Striving to always outshine his usual team members Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Draco lost himself in the game and gave it his all. Indeed he hadn't played a game quite like this one in a long while. He used his mallet and thrusted the ball into the opposing team's goal, one final time.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise got off their horses and bade farewell to their opposing team. Draco still felt the rush of endorphins and the triumph of winning coursing in his veins. He took his helmet off and shook his hair out slightly. He was sweaty all the way down to his boots and the light breeze felt wonderful.

He fist bumped Blaise and Theo gave him a friendly hard pat on the back.

"Oh! Draco! You played wonderfully!" Pansy ran towards Draco in her short, little pink tennis outfit. She threw her arms around his neck and locked her lips to his as if they had never been apart for the last two years.

He could hear the cheers and whoops of their friends gathering around them both. He had to admit the familiarity of her kiss wasn't unpleasant. Maybe this could work to their advantage. Maybe he had been slightly worried for nothing. He smiled against her mouth and his hand gave her bum a light squeeze that made her squeal.

"Draco! You dog!" she said in his ear.

"Come on, Pans, let's go talk." His tone was charming, soft and inviting. It made Pansy feel light hearted and wonderful inside.

"Of course, darling let's go!" Draco gave the others a mischievous look before taking her hand and leading her away.

She giggled and pulled him away and towards an area full of flowers and trees. Again her lips attacked him and pulled him into her. His hand went to her waist and hers over his neck.

"Pansy, what are we doing?" he said a few minutes in. He pulled away enough to be able to look into her face and breathe in something other than her expensive perfume.

"We are reacquainting ourselves," she said, her fingers making playful circles on his chest.

"Pansy," he began, his tone losing the playfulness of the conversation.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm still aware of your playboy status. I know it's not any different than when I was still here. But I want you to know, Draco, that _that_ is exactly what pushed me into Marcus's arms."

"Pansy, I'm sure you know better than to pin all that on me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. But your tendencies did play a big part on why I severed our relationship. Now stop trying to deny it, it's almost insulting."

"What is?"

"Well, the fact that you sleep around and don't care enough to cement anything more than a relationship beyond the bedroom. If I'm honest, Draco, a lot of the time it felt like that was all that we had. And it made me feel like I was no different than the rest of them."

"Pans, I know we have a very long history. Damn, we've known each other since we were in nappies, but I don't think we were ever really meant to be, and I'm positive that's the reason why we were always on and off throughout the years. I was honestly very happy for you when you married Marcus Flint." Pansy pouted at this. "Stop that. What I meant was that I knew you weren't always happy with me and I thought you had found the person you truly deserved in Marcus. I love you, Pansy. Not the way I thought I did, but in a more sisterly way."

She huffed. "Draco, you don't kiss a sister."

"You know what I mean. Pansy you are important to me and I want you to do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy, Draco. I want us to be serious about each other."

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but I've seen you maybe twice in the two year span you were away. You can't just show up after your divorce and expect things to be the way they used to be. We've both grown up a little more since then-"

"Exactly, Drake," she put her arms around his neck again. "You've said it yourself, we've grown up a little more. I know what I want now, and I realize that all I've ever wanted was just you. I'm in love with you and the whole Marcus fiasco made me thoroughly aware of it."

Draco took her arms from around him.

"What's the matter, Draco? Do you just not find me attractive at all anymore?"

"It's not that, Pans. You're a beautiful woman, you know that." Pansy beamed at the compliment. "But I also believe that you are in love with the idea of us together, but that is it."

"You said it yourself that you haven't seen me more than twice in the last two years, how would you know what I want now!"

Draco exhaled deeply. "Alright, while that might be true, I'll be honest; Although I firmly believe in everything I have said, I also know that I don't want anything serious right now. I like being a 'playboy'," he used his fingers to create quote marks in midair. "I'm happy this way for now. Maybe in the very distant future I may look for something more, but for now I'm happy flying solo." Pansy's face fell. "However, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to have a good time with you Pans." He flitted his eyebrows up and down obnoxiously. Pansy huffed and smacked him on the chest before turning away from him.

"Ugh! You're so..so," she couldn't think of a good enough insult for him. Meanwhile, Draco laid down next to a tree, the perfect picture of ease. He looked so handsome with his long sleeve, fitted cotton shirt, dark trousers, and riding boots. Pansy wanted to curse him and kiss him at the same time.

"I'm being honest, Pans. And I see nothing wrong with what I've said. Hell, if we don't like it, we can always just be friends."

Pansy wanted to tear her hair out because the last thing she wanted was to 'just be friends' with Draco Malfoy!

She took a calming breath and went down on her knees to sit next to him. "You're impossible! Don't you remember when we were together! When we were engaged?"

"Yes, I remember that time. It was also the time you up and left me to be with Marcus."

"Ugh! Stop talking about that!"

"No, Pansy, you're not understanding. I'm not throwing it in your face. I just want to let you know that you did me a great favor by doing that."

"A favor!" Her face was incredulous.

"Of course, a favor," he smiled. "I mean imagine if you hadn't left. I am certain that by this time we'd be married, and worst of all, miserable by now."

"Miserable! Why do you insist on looking at it that way?"

"Think about it, Pans. Marcus couldn't stand you so he left you-"

"Draco! I left him! It was my idea to divorce him!"

He sat up to face her. "Alright, be that as it may, I know what I want, and it would never be to be married so young! And I want to be absolutely clear: We'd be miserable because I would have realized sooner or later that I wasn't in love with you." Before she could say something in her defense again, he continued. "I like new things, exciting things, Pans. I like to travel and meet new people all the time. I like to have fun, go out, and enjoy my time with beautiful women…It just wouldn't of worked out."

She was angry, but Draco could tell she was trying to stomp it down. "You haven't changed at all, have you, Drake?"

He laid back down by the tree and smiled. "Just look at me," he winked. "It's just how I am, and I'm not willing to change it for any woman in the world."

…..

"Hello, darling," Astoria Greengrass greeted her fiance, Blaise, in his office.

"Hi, baby," he sat her on his lap and kissed her sweetly, just the way he liked.

"Where's my cousin?" she asked looking to the opposite end of the office where she knew was usually occupied by Draco.

"He's in a meeting with Lucius and your father." He started to nuzzle her neck. "You left the country club a bit earlier than normal," he said, noting the time.

"Yeah, Pansy was being a total drag." Her lovely blue eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Hmm…yeah she didn't look to happy after she got back with Draco."

"He seemed totally at ease, though."

"Yes, but I didn't get a chance to ask anything because we were a little late as it was and Lucius demanded to see him as soon as we got here."

Noticing the designs on his desk, Astoria picked one up. "What are these for, Blaise?"

"I was going to surprise you next week with these options," he smiled. "They're your choices for the bridesmaids dresses and colors."

"They're all beautiful!" she gushed. "Sorry I ruined it," she looked into his face, her mouth pouting a little.

"It's alright, baby. If you'd like you can take them home and look over them more comfortably."

"I will, thank you," she said softly, looking into his eyes. She kissed him sweetly just like she knew he liked.

She sighed. "You're such a poet in love with beauty," she said looking down at the designs wistfully.

"And you, too." He ran his hands through her straight, long blonde hair.

"Of course you do; I'm beautiful," she said with a smile and sparkle in her electric eyes.

She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go and show these to my mum! She has great taste and will help me narrow it down!" She squealed, the excitement at their upcoming nuptials evident in her person. "See you at lunch!" Astoria bounced out the door and Blaise watched her long blonde hair swing about wildly as she left with a twinkle in his eyes.

As soon as the door shut after Astoria, Draco walked in.

"What did Lucius need, Draco?" Blaise asked as soon as his best friend was settled behind his desk.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to go over the numbers for this week."

"Ahh."

Draco came to stand in front of his desk, facing Blaise. "I reckon my dear uncle, Rodolphus, will want to see you soon about the new designs for the latest collection."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Draco nodded and Blaise continued. "You really need to stop wearing blazers with dark jeans. They're sort of a thing of the past, mate." Draco knew Blaise was mocking him but he still scowled.

"Stop being such a girl, Blaise. Besides, I happen to know I look excellent like this. Especially with these Prada loafers."

"Who's being a girl now?" Blaise snickered.

"Shut up."

Blaise chuckled. "So…I saw Pansy dangling herself all over you earlier, and then you left you bastard. What's up with that?"

"Oh, you know, typical woman. She says she wants things to be serious now." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like seriously together?"

"Affirmative."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh and Draco joined in. "That will go wonderfully with your family, though."

"Maybe I'd settle with her in the long run, but not for now. You know I'm just having fun. I made that perfectly clear. If she's up for it, then awesome. If not, well there's plenty of fish in the sea...Besides I have my eyes on Little Hermione Granger, the _Tutor_. " Draco laughed and Blaise smiled.

"Ahh, the one teaching your sister?"

"The very one…I'm positive she likes me. And we're going out tonight."

"You've already asked her? Damn, you move quick!"

"Of course not, Blaise, but it's not like she will deny me." Draco grinned crookedly.

"You cocky bastard," he said laughing. Draco put on an his most innocent face. "I can't wait till you meet the one...Maybe this one will be it."

"Ouch. You're supposed to be my friend, Blaise! Not wish my life to be over like yours will be soon." Draco barked out a laugh. Blaise smiled because no matter how Draco saw it, his wedding wasn't a bad thing, far from it. "But no. I know what I want and right now I want that little doe eyed brunette. Trust me, tonight she falls completely or my name isn't Draco Malfoy."

"Well, tell me what happens tomorrow." Blaise stood up and left to see Rodolphus

Draco moved back to his desk and started contemplating the best and fastest way to make her fall for him.

…..

"'Cissy! What are you doing in there?" Bella bellowed.

"Bella, darling, you're acting like you don't see me in here every day!"

Arabella, sitting on one of the high bar chairs on the opposite side of the counter, giggled.

"Each and every bloody day, woman! This is why we have the bloody _help_!"

"Bella, that doesn't matter. You know I love to greet Lucius with a warm plate and a smile. I love indulging my husband, nothing makes me happier than doting on my family."

"And we love you for it, mummy," Arabella said happily.

"All done!" Narcissa exclaimed moments later, clearly happy with herself. "Emma," she smiled, looking at the head housekeeper. "You can serve as soon as we are all seated."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"There you are, darling!" Lucius came in and gathered Narcissa in his arms and the older couple shared a sweet kiss.

"Is Draco here yet, dear?"

"He is." Lucius smiled. "I believe he went to change."

"You should, too, darling. Get into something more comfortable than a suit. A placed an outfit on the bed upstairs for you."

"That's why I love you, 'Cissa. Always looking out for me."

Narcissa put her hand lovingly on his cheek. Lucius took her hand and kissed it before walking out to do as his wife told him to do.

Seeing the sick scene always left a bad taste in Bellatrix's mouth every day. She had always been jealous of Narcissa's and Lucius's marriage. Her relationship with Rodolphus just wasn't what it used to be. _The lying, cheating bastard that he is,_ she thought as she saw Narcissa stir something that didn't need stirring on a silver pot in her gourmet kitchen.

"Come on ladies, let's go have some lunch," Narcissa said, looking at her sister and daughter.

Twenty minutes later the Malfoy family, including Blaise Zabini were gathered around the long mahogany table.

"Narcissa, darling, this is amazing," said Lucius. "As usual of course." He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek as she blushed at his compliment.

"You two are so adorable!" gushed Astoria sitting next to Blaise.

"Didn't you lot know that mum and dad would have been Romeo and Juliet if Shakespeare hadn't killed them off!" Draco said cheerfully, resulting in the whole table laughing loudly.

"Draco!" squealed Astoria in delight. "Horrible joke, Draco! Honestly." Astoria's loud giggles were making her go red in the face and Draco laughed more as Blaise kissed her forehead lightly.

Astoria clung to Blaise's arm and said, "I hope you and I are just like that after years and years of marriage!"

Before Blaise could say anything to agree, Bellatrix piped in, "Well, Astoria, I hope you do not partake in such public displays of affection!" Her mother made Astoria feel rebuffed. Although she knew not to let her mother get the best of her and that it was simply best to let her fume, it still made her feel sorrowful that her parents had never been like her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. She was hoping that her getting married would of brought them closer, what with spending so much time together planning the wedding. But so far that didn't seem to be happening. Astoria stared at her plate, picking at it. Blaise, noting the sadness in her eyes, squeezed her hand tenderly below the table.

Draco gave a low whistle. "I think Aunty Trix needs Uncle Rodolphus right now."

The table giggle awkwardly and Astoria, looking into her mum's sour expression, looked at her with something of a smirk.

Fortunately Bellatrix was saved from answering when the doorbell rings. Seconds later a maid announced the arrival of Hermione Granger and said that she was waiting in the parlor.

"What bad taste, to come bother during lunch time!" Bellatrix made sure the disgust was evident in her tone.

"Stop it, Bella. Miss Granger is here right on time." Narcissa said calmly, looking at her silver watch. "We lunched a little bit later today, that's all." Looking at Arabella, Narcissa said, "Why don't you go wait in the library sweetheart; I will send Miss Granger up there to you."

"Do you mind if I have my lessons in the sunroom instead, mummy? It's just such a nice day and the library is so stuffy," she wrinkled her nose cutely and Draco grinned, preferring the sunroom himself over a stuffy library.

"Of course, darling…Do you still want desert? I made flan."

"Maybe later? I'm a bit full." Narcissa grinned at her daughter and nodded.

"I will certainly have flan, dear." Narcissa's attention was grabbed by Lucius and she laughed.

"_Always_ wanting desert, you!"

….

The young servant girl that led Hermione into the parlor came to fetch her and led her to the sunroom. As soon as Hermione walked into the giant open room she was rendered speechless. Arabella greeted her cheerfully and motioned for her to sit in the table that was set out for her studying purposes.

"Hello Ari," Hermione smiled warmly at the young girl. "This room is so beautiful!" she said in wonder as she sat in one of the chairs. She had never stepped foot in here; normally her lessons took place in the library.

"Isn't it, Hermione?" she said, opening her notebook. "It's one of my favorite rooms."

Hermione could see why; It was grand and spacious. Open windows all along the walls, and ceiling, letting the sun shine in and the white fluffy clouds flow by. She could see the start of the beautiful gardens that laid beyond and a running fountain of a large cherub.

"Well, sweetie, will start at the top of this list today-"

"Hermione, you know what I would really just love?" Arabella gushed.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the young, blonde girl's exuberance. "What's that, Arabella?"

"For you to marry Draco!"

Hermione gasped. Arabella often took her by surprise with the things she said, the girl didn't have much of a filter. It took her a few seconds to respond, but when she did her tone was noticeably softer, more somber. "I don't think that could ever be possible, Ari…"

"Why not?" She seemed thoroughly confused, cocking her head to the side and twirling a long dirty blonde lock "Astoria and I have been talking about her wedding to Blaise and, oh, I would just love it if you married my brother!" she clasped her hands together under her wide, pearly smile. "You're so pretty! You should go out with him, I bet he would love you!"

"I'm not pretty, and even if he thought I was…" _Never in a million years, I don't know why I'm humoring something that would never be_. "We are just too different. We're of different class and background. I'm sure he'll end up marrying someone beautiful, someone that deserves to be a part of your family." Hermione smiled as warmly as she could.

"But you are beautiful, Hermione. I absolutely love your hair. I have dolls with perfect, long curly hair like yours. Of course I don't play with them anymore; I'm pretty grown up now, you know…Anyway, I wish mine wasn't so straight." She looked glumly at a lock of long blonde hair. Hermione thought she might be crazy not loving her beautiful angelic-down-to-her-waist hair. Well, she started thinking maybe she was crazy! Suggesting Hermione marry Draco. _Never in a million years…_ "Also, I can't think of anyone I'd want to join my family more than you. You know how much I would hate having lessons all summer long if it was someone other than you, Hermione! I'm pretty sure I'd pull my hair out! Yep! It'd be gone by September!"

Hermione laughed at the crazy things Arabella was saying and decided that it was enough idle chit chat. "Alright, young lady. I'm glad your mum hired me then! …Now today our focus will be math. Percentages, actually…"

….

"Hello, young lady. Is class over?" Draco asked his little sister whom was on her way to her bedroom.

"Yep! All done for today." She smiled knowingly. "Hermione is just leaving. If you hurry you might still catch her." Arabella winked at her elder brother.

"You read my mind!" Draco playfully mussed up her hair before sprinting down the hall.

He smiled when he saw her reaching for the main exit.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione's heartbeat instantly dubbled in time. "Yes, sir?"

"Please, Hermione," he said her name softly, his voice deep, and Hermione didn't think anyone had ever said her name so beautifully. "If I may call you that?" Hermione could only nod, eyes wide. "Then I would appreciate it if you called me simply Draco." Hermione didn't think he could ever be simply Draco but nodded anyway. "Now, I need you to do me a favor." He continued before she could even nod. "I would really appreciate it if you would go out with me. Tonight. Say, seven?"

Hermione was left flabbergasted that he would want to go out with her; of all the beautiful women he saw every day, he had picked her. Now she didn't think herself a terrible catch, but she wasn't an idiot either and knew he could have his pick of literally any woman on earth!

Draco didn't want to give her a chance to rebuff. "I won't take no for an answer!" How could she resist his handsome, lovely face? She couldn't. She thought herself as a strong, independent person, but this man made her weak in the knees and she couldn't help it, she agreed.

"Great, I will see you tonight at seven!"

Lord help her. What had she just done?

...

...

...

...

Now, I know Draco doesn't have a little sister in cannon, but this is fan fiction, and little Arabella serves a purpose :)

Sorry if this was a bit dry. I literally haven't written anything useful in about two years :( Hopefully as write more, I will become a little better with detail.

I want to have a chapter out a week. Maybe I'll post more, depending on the reception of this :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Goodness! What was she going to wear!

Draco Malfoy was used to the finer things in life; she was certain she wouldn't have an outfit for anything he might be planning. She wished she at least knew where they would be going. What if they ended at a nice restaurant or opera? Certainly jeans were out of the question!

Hermione wished her life-long friend and fashionista, Ginny, was here. She would know what Hermione should wear. Maybe she would even lend her something from her expansive wardrobe. Hermione looked through her meager closet that wasn't even half full. There were skirts at one end and blouses at the other with a few sundresses and hoodies in between, but no matter how many times she looked at them all, they never seemed appropriate. She dashed to the small wooden wardrobe by her vanity. There were mostly jeans and tee shirts and her under garments in there.

_Oh! It really was hopeless_, she thought as she threw another piece of garment aside. She felt her eyes tear up. Draco Malfoy was the date of a lifetime and she wouldn't even go because she had nothing to wear. A sob almost escaped her lips before she mentally slapped herself out of it. Who was she kidding? Her sensible part told her they were worlds apart and would never amount to anything, but a small hidden part of her dared to dream.

She decided she would just go take a shower to relieve some stress before deciding. Her mind was always thinking, however, so she was mentally filing through all the clothing she owned as she got into the shower. The water streamed down her back and she relaxed. Her safest option, she realized, was to wear something dark, as darker colors blended in more smoothly, just in case she wasn't adequately dressed for whatever Draco Malfoy had in store for them.

When she went back into her bedroom she looked into her closet again and decided on a simple top and skirt affair that would just have to do. She would pair black tights with them to pull the outfit together. It was warm in the evenings but closer to nighttime it would start to get chilly. Hermione took the jade knit cardigan that belonged to her mum and decided this was a special enough night for it. She buttoned it up because her top's neckline hung a little lower than she was comfortable with. Overall she liked what she had picked out on her own. She always thought the green color of her mum's cardigan brought out the golden flecks in her simple brown eyes.

Now, looking into the mirror, she just had to do something about her mass of long curly hair…

...

The air in the little black car was thick with tension. Hermione looked over to him, his face in profile. He looked amazing; simply dressed like her, but his clothing hinted at luxurious, designer labels. Here he was dressed in an outfit that probably cost more than a few months of her salary. Gods, she felt like she had dressed from the clearance rack at a Marks and Spencer's. He exuded such confidence that she was painfully aware she could never have. Sensing her gaze, he turned to look at her and gave her a heart melting crooked smile. He seemed the perfect picture of ease and she wished she could be just as sophisticated.

He brought his arm up around her to bring her closer and she felt her heart race at his touch. _Goodness, he really does smell wonderful_.

Now, Hermione had never been in love before. Ever studious, she thought it more prudent to finish her school work than belong to the party scene. That was not to mean that she hadn't had her share of late night parties here and there, but Hermione was a smart girl and she made sure to always end up in her own bed and not end up doing anything she might regret. Sure sometimes people told her to lighten up. Quite frankly she used to hear it often. Walk on the wild side! people would say. Her life might of been considered tame beyond all but she was comfortable with it, and preferred to be safe rather than sorry, and that was that.

"You know," she said, taking his arm from around her. "you're supposed to drive with both hands."

"Ahhh…I didn't know." He gave her a small wink.

They came to a stop light and after a few moments silence he exclaimed, "Damn!" He slapped his hand over the steering wheel rather dramatically. Hermione jumped at the sudden outburst and asked what was wrong. "I'm sorry," he replied. "It's just that I just remembered that I left these important documents that I need for work tomorrow."

Hermione could think of nothing else to say other than, "oh." She thought he meant to cancel their 'date' and was growing forlorn by the second.

"I'm sorry this took a turn this way, but would you hate me if I make a quick stop to pick them up before we get going?"

Her heart soared because he wasn't canceling! And how could she say no when he was smiling to her in such a way. "Of course not."

They drove for another twenty minutes making idle chat, mostly on his end; Hermione didn't get out at night too often so she mostly admired the beauty of the city and it's tall, lit buildings.

They must have arrived to their destination because she noticed he was moving into a parking garage. He slid his car into a numbered parking spot near an elevator and got out. Hermione didn't know whether he wanted her to follow him so she stayed put. Her question was answered a few seconds later when he opened her door looking at her expectantly.

He took her hand and led her the whole time. Her hands were warm, but she hoped they didn't feel sweaty.

When the elevator opened she realized this place, whatever it might be, was rather posh, like the rest of him was. They arrived to a plain but sleek door with a number on it. She was starting to realize that these might be private apartments.

He let go of her hand and fished for keys in his pocket. He smiled at her in a rather mischievous way and motioned for her to walk in. It was dark but he turned the lights on rather dimly when he shut the door.

"As you can see, I still need to buy some furniture, but you're welcome to take a seat," he said softly, taking her light jacket.

"Where!" She could have kicked herself for the little squeak but looking around she couldn't see anywhere she could sit, save the big king size bed in the middle. The walls were a tasteful color, but there was nothing in the room but the large, plushy bed and a spa hot tub in an elevated platform in the corner.

He moved over to a small counter attached to the wall and started to pour drinks. "Right there," he pointed to the bed. "It's alright, don't be shy." Again he winked at her. And suddenly it was all dawning on her. "You know I usually use this place to think and meditate when things at work or home get too hectic…"

"Draco, where are the documents you said you needed?"

"Excuse me? …Oh, that. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He winked again, making her feel like she wasn't totally grasping an inside joke.

Her heart started pounding all over again when he neared with two drinks in hand. He was so close she could smell his wonderful scent; it was making her head spin and she couldn't think straight. "Umm…it's a little dark in here, don't you think?" He gave a light chuckle but moved to turn the lights up another notch.

Hermione liked Draco, his easy manner and seemingly effortless charisma, but she knew she wasn't prepared to be in this situation with him or any other man, for that matter. Just as she was trying to think up a way to make her leave he came up behind her and put his arms around her, essentially trapping her.

"Better?" he asked in her ear.

She was breathing fast and couldn't think of anything to say. "What about your work documents?"

He gave that same light chuckle again, and to make her feel better, he pressed a little button and suddenly soft music started playing. Hermione didn't even see speakers anywhere.

"Look, why don't we drop this whole thing." He stood in front of her again, offering her one of the two small glasses of amber liquid. She didn't take it. He smiled that crooked little grin and a lock of blonde hair strayed forward making him look so handsome. He realized she wasn't going to take it so he quickly downed both glasses and let them drop to the thick, soft carpet.

"We are two young individuals and we're allowed to have fun," he winked. Hermione was now positive she wasn't liking where this was going. He put his arms around her again. "We both know perfectly well why we're here. I like you Hermione." He moved in for a kiss and although her brain was telling her to stop and go home, she still accepted his kiss willingly. "See, I knew you liked me, too. Don't be afraid, Hermione. There is no reason why we can't do this if we're both willing." Her body was trying to tell her brain that everything he was saying was true. They could just go for it. She could forget everything. Everything her mum told her as a child. Being a single parent she engraved in Hermione that she should wait for the right man, that all others would just use her and cast her aside as soon as they were done. She meant well, Hermione knew, and the story got old quick, but her mother told her over and over she didn't want history to repeat itself.

She didn't realize he was moving them to the bed until her back hit the soft comforter. Draco started kissing her neck and touching down her side. His hand felt warm and large on her hip when it met the skin there, under her shirt. It felt wonderful and Hermione knew she wanted him like she had never wanted any other man in her life.

"You've been driving me absolutely crazy, you know. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss this lovely mouth…" He was half on her and she suddenly felt his growing desire. Her eyes popped open and she escaped from underneath him.

"No, Draco!"

If she wasn't so angry his look of utter shock would have been comical. "What? What's wrong?"

"Who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy! Did you think I was an idiot for swallowing the whole 'document' story?" He got off the bed and stared at her as if she was insane. "I know exactly why I'm here. I'm sure you bring them all here!" He tried to deny it but she didn't let him get a word in. "Don't worry, I'm sure they all come willingly too, and you probably don't even need to lie to them! Well I'm not interested in being one of them and I don't want to be one either-!"

"Why? What's so wrong with it?" He really didn't see anything wrong with having fun with other women if they were all in it for a good time.

Hermione went off again as if she hadn't heard him. "'No time to buy furniture' you said; well of course not! You don't really need anything other than the large bed, do you? I know what this is, I'm not stupid, Draco. I know this is a bachelor's apartment!"

"Yeah, so?" he said, as if not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Somehow I don't think you do much '_thinking_ and _meditating_' here," she sneered.

"Hermione, I honestly don't see why you're getting so upset here." He almost wanted to laugh, but decided to force it back down.

"Draco, if you only knew." There was pity towards him in her eyes. "Draco, you don't know anything about me. You aren't interested in who I am as a person. You don't understand the complexity of my life. All you want is to have a good time, and you don't realize that I'm not a girl you can just use that way!"

Hermione picked up her purse from the ground and walked towards the door.

"Let me drive you home, at least."

"No! Thank you!" she screeched dramatically. "Goodbye! Adios! Sayonara!"

And just like that she left, her hair swinging away in the air behind her, practically running away from an astounded Draco Malfoy. He was dumbstruck, for no other woman had ever done that to him.

….

Hermione wasn't even aware of how she made it home, but she took the her keys and opened the dingy door to her apartment. She was tired and embarrassed and just wanted to sink into her covers.

"Oh! You're back? I thought you'd be out much longer, 'Mione."

"Umm…Well, things didn't really go as planned, Gin." She walked into the small living room, shoulders hunched.

"Do you want to talk about it? I have a few minutes before I need to leave…" Ginny said, taking a seat and looking at her watch, which Hermione realized was new. She took an actual long look at the redhead and realized that once again tonight she was all dolled up. This time in a silver little dress that looked like it was of expensive design. Ginny crossed her legs and Hermione noticed her wearing tall, killer heels that made her slightly jealous of Ginny's grace and beauty. Which were much more up Draco Malfoy's alley. Yep. She definitely was an utter disaster in comparison to the lovely redhead, and the women he was used to, she was sure.

She smiled sadly at her friend. "Thanks but it's alright, Ginny, really…I just plan on going to bed. I'll tell you all about the disastrous evening tomorrow, okay?"

"Well, if that's what you want, then okay." Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm heading out now," she said with one final glance at her watch. She started walking towards the door before Hermione stopped her.

"Gin?"

"Yes?" Ginny's beautiful long red hair was in waves tonight and as she turned it all shook gracefully about her, like a halo of fire.

"You look lovely." Hermione smiled softly. "So please be careful and take care of yourself," she implored.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I always do." She smiled reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing."

Hermione felt a little sad and alone in the empty apartment after Ginny left. She changed and a small tear escaped as she hung her mother's lovely cardigan back inside the closet. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, _I'm a big girl. _She wiped at her tear with the back of her hand and went about her night routine mechanically. As she slipped under the covers she hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

One thing was certain, although she really liked him and thought him handsome, she never wanted to see Draco Malfoy again because men like him were everywhere and he was something she didn't need in her life. She just hoped it would get easier to get him out of her head and heart.

…..

When Draco arrived home his Mother and Aunt Bellatrix were sitting in the family room. As he neared he realized that Pansy Parkinson was also there, chatting away with his mom and aunt.

"Pansy!" The surprise and tone of his voice was almost insulting, but Pansy didn't notice or decided to ignore it.

"Hello, dear Draco! Yes, it's me. Just talking to two of my favorite ladies this evening," she simpered. Although Pansy was beautiful with her short dark bob and aristocratic facial features, Draco knew she was back on the prowl for him, but he really did just consider her a friend and nothing else. It looked like he was going to have to make himself more clear on the friend part. He frowned. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't up for a little fun as long as she was clear about where they stood.

He gave his mum and aunt a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"It's a little late, don't you think Pans?"

"Nonsense! It's not even yet nine."

"Draco, where have you been hiding this evening, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, just having a little fun, but it soured pretty quick," he shrugged dismissively.

"Well, darling, the night is still young. How about we go out to the club?" Pansy stood and took his arm. Draco took a look at her black tank top, cardigan, and short burgundy skirt, and thought this might of been her plan all along.

"What a wonderful idea, Pansy!" Exclaimed Bellatrix.

His mother smiled at him. "Why don't you go, Draco. It is Friday night after all."

Oh, well. After the strange night, he could use a distraction.

"Allllright. Why not."

Pansy beamed and wrapped her arm in his, leading them both out.

…

"I see everyone just has the _need_ to come and greet you." Pansy's face was set in a pout.

Draco picked up his small glass and took half of his shot. The pair sat on high stools at one of the tiny, circular tables. The music was loud and modern, it was slightly dark but not terribly so, for there were many bright colored lights by the dance floor. It looked every bit like a regular nightclub would look in a large city meant for the rich, younger crowd.

"I can't help it if I have a lot of friends! I'm very…friendly." Draco lifted his eyebrows and smiled the way he knew would charm the pants off any woman.

"_Girl _friends. Seems like it's every slut in town. Even the Patil twins. And not a single one of them has said anything to me! You'd think they'd be the ones talking to me after I just got back from holiday!" Draco laughed. _Yeah, from holiday._ She huffed and crossed her arms. Draco was starting to wonder what it ever was about Pansy. She seemed a little childish right about now. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"What?" He downed his second glass.

"_Them!"_

"Ha! Never. My dear Pansy, it's good to _experiment_ from time to time." Pansy looked like she swallowed something sour. He laughed at her expression and took the shot in front of her, too. "I've run across some very _interesting_ things, I might have you know." He touched her nose playfully. He really was impossible! Here she was trying to charm him back into her arms, but she couldn't do that with every other girl in town trying to charm their way into his damn pants! "Come now, Pansy!" He really was right onto his way to getting sloshed. "I could show you some of the things I've learned." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at her.

"Oh, let's just go dance, Draco!" Maybe if she reminded him of how well she was at dancing and rubbing herself on him, he might think differently and remember how happy he was with her.

…..

"So, what's my name now?" Draco asked a little glumly.

"Pardon?" Blaise looked over at his friend standing by his desk.

"Yep, give me whatever name your little heart desires….I told you Friday morning that Hermione Granger would fall for me completely or my name is not Draco Malfoy."

"No…way. Has the mighty fallen?" Blaise snickered, watching as Draco flopped onto his chair.

"It was an utter fail, mate. I don't understand! I took her to my apartment, sweet talked her, everything was going great! We kissed, kissed a little more, and suddenly she runs out on me!"

"I told you!"

"No way, Blaise. All women are the same! I just chose the wrong technique. I know! I'll take her the the most expensive restaurant in town, give her some shiny trinket and I bet she falls this time!" He was incorrigible.

Blaise shook his head and went back to work.

….

Come Monday Hermione went about her morning swiftly, decidedly putting Draco Malfoy as far out of her mind as possible. She arrived at the Malfoy Mansion at her scheduled time and was greeted by Emma, whom Hermione knew was a sweet older woman. She followed Emma into the sitting room making pleasantries.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." Hermione smiled her thanks and sat with her back straight on one of the fluffy loveseats. She crossed her legs at her ankles as if she was trying to hide her simple, small black heels.

Just like every other part of their home, the Malfoys kept this particular room just as lavish and exquisite, decorated in golden tones and beiges and the most comfortable and soft couches she had ever sat on. Hermione wondered what it must have been like to grow up this way.

"I'm afraid little Arabella isn't feeling too well today," Emma said with a frown.

"Oh no! I hope she's alright." Hermione chewed her lip.

"I think she's fine, just a little under the weather. I'm going to go see if she's up to having her lessons today." Hermione nodded her head, hoping Arabella wasn't too sick. She was still being payed for the lesson whether her student took it or not, but regardless she hoped she wasn't getting payed in vain. Even more importantly she really hoped Arabella's health wasn't declining again. This is why Hermione was brought here in the first place. Little Arabella had fallen very ill at the end of her last school year and needed to catch up quite a bit as to not repeat the same year for a second time. Hermione Granger was recommended as a top tutor by Arabella's private school and Narcissa Malfoy hired her immediately.

She opened a binder and was looking through her lesson plan for the day. Draco Malfoy was walking silently towards a grand staircase when he saw her. Her back was to him and she hadn't seen him yet. Draco noticed how she ran her thin, pale fingers through her soft hair, tossing it to one side, trying to get it out of her eyes. Their was a little, black watch on her small wrist. He wondered whether now would be the time to catch her or if he should wait until she was done with his sister's lesson.

He really was too anxious to wait until after. Especially with what he had planned. With a naughty little lopsided grin, he went to her. She was startled and dropped a sheet. He looked into her eyes intently and, silently, he took out a beautiful, small black box, opened it and presented it to her. His smile, just like always, made her knees weak. When her mind processed what it was that he was showing her, she stood quickly.

"What is this?" she asked, not taking the box.

"_This _is for you. Go on, take it." He smiled, not a care in the world. She didn't move. His grin dropped, but it was there again a second later. There was as ring in the box, which he took out when it was clear she wasn't going to. He tossed the box onto a coffee table next to them and placed the ring on her middle finger. "This is a gift, let's say its a pendant of virtue, picked out, with you in mind. Do you like it?" He said with his careless smile in place.

Hermione looked at the ring on her hand; it was a thin silver band with what appeared to be a pearly stone in the middle. "I like it, I think it's beautiful." He didn't seem to notice her monotonous tone that didn't sound at all cheerful. She picked up the box he had so carelessly tossed aside, took the ring off, placed it back in between the cushions of the box and handed it back to him. He took it with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm giving it back to you." She looked at him evenly.

"It's just a small gift. Don't you like it? I thought you said you did-"

"Really Draco Malfoy? A beautiful piece of jewelry? After last Friday night?" She looked positively disappointed and angry. He couldn't have made her feel more cheap if he tried. "What were you thinking.." There was a hateful glare in her eyes.

"But, Hermione…I'm sorry if-" She let out an air of disgust, moved around him to pick up her things and walked out, deciding to wait to see what the verdict was on Arabella elsewhere.

Again, he was left dumbfounded. _What was it with this woman!_

….

Draco found Hermione out in the sunroom. She stood with her back to him next to the open double doors. It really was a nice day out. She wore a fitted pale pink sundress with a high empire waist and a short sleeved cotton cardigan.

"It seems as though I keep failing." He might have been thinking aloud, it sounded like it to Hermione.

She turned around immediately. "Maybe it's because you're going about it wrong," she said softly, not meeting his gaze.

"I think you might be onto something." He spoke just as quietly as she. "Maybe we could go out again and settle it differently." His hands were deep in his grey flannel trousers as he neared her; the blue sleeve ends of his nice oxford touched his pockets. She finally looked up at him. "Maybe exchange ideas and thoughts about what I could do. We could go anywhere."

"No." Her tone was back to normal. "I don't think so. Not again." She seemed set, but Draco knew he was good at changing minds.

He also realized she was right, indeed. He _was _going about this wrong, so he hastened to add, "No, I don't mean we'll go _there_ again," he meant his studio apartment, but he didn't want to specify, and Hermione understood anyway. "How about dinner in a nice restaurant? And after we can go dancing or anywhere you would like, really." He was back to smiling again. He really did have a nice smile. Hermione bit her lip and it made his grey eyes flicker to them. He would have given up on the first fail after going out for someone of lower class like her. But there was just something about her. So different. Besides, he enjoyed a little challenge now and again.

"No, I'm sorry Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry, I cannot, I have to go home after. I have plenty to do."

He really didn't like it when she said his whole name. It sounded like a curse word when she spoke it like that. He ignored it for now though. "Come on, Hermione, we'll have fun! A couple of hours of your day isn't much, now is it?"

Just then Emma came into the room and Draco moved a few steps away from Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but Arabella isn't up for her lessons today; she has a bit of a headache, you see. I apologize that you came in vain."

Hermione chewed her lip and frowned. "It's not a problem, really. Please tell her I send her a hug and I hope she gets better again soon."

"Of course I will," she said to the kind young woman. She smiled. "Now I'm sorry I can't see you out, but I'm going to make Ari some freshly squeezed orange juice to see if it might help."

"Of course." Hermione nodded, still worrying her bottom lip. She really did hope the little girl got better.

"See! Perfect! The hours you were going to spend on the lesson can be the time for our date!" He truly seemed pleased. "If you have plenty to do, you wont be losing time this way." He seemed jubilant at his deduction.

"No. I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy, I can't just go on about and waste time the way you can. I have to work. Goodbye."

_What the hell!_ Draco Malfoy wanted to take a dive head first into the pool beyond the sunroom. This woman was an utter enigma and he didn't know what to do about her.

…

"See these? I like these. We're going for clashes of bright colors and patterns. Really bring out the contrast. These are more natural." Blaise lifted a silver sleeve of his button down and unconsciously smoothed his suit vest as he picked up a thick binder that was resting at the corner of Draco's desk. "And these models, no, they will never do. It doesn't flow. Call a reshoot for this one, Margot." Blaise was going through the photos of the recent photo shoots for the collections due for next season. "I know, tell them to give the models a short bob like yours. Blonde or softer brown to go with the season. Make them look more classy. This one is particularly crass." Blaise wrinkled his nose. "This isn't a men's magazine," he mumbled more to himself.

"Blaise, you're being too demanding. This will set us back. You're looking for perfection in these women and it simply isn't realistic," his assistant Margot said, worried that a reshoot will put them behind schedule further than Blaise's perfectionist tendencies already had. At the look on his face face, she sighed and told him she would do as he asked before exiting in defeat.

"You know it's a good thing you're marrying my sweet little cousin Astoria, Blaise."

Blaise smiled. "I'm so in love with her it's pathetic. She's pure perfection." Draco noted his smile and far away look. Draco loved his little cousin very much and as much as he hated the idea of marriage, he decided that if anyone was going to marry her he was very glad it was his best friend.

"Maybe you should get her to model, since all the other girls are so inefficient and 'crass'." Draco laughed.

Blaise moved to lean on his desk. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…Now tell me what's wrong, Draco? You've been particularly absent headed today. This is practically the first time you've spoken all day-"

Just then the phone on Draco's desk rang. He picked it up and his secretary told him his father had requested him.

Draco sighed. "It's been a complete fail so far, of which I will tell you later. Father wants to see me." Draco shrugged his shoulders and left.

Blaise's eyebrows knitted together. He truly wondered about this Granger girl…

….

_Knock, knock_.

"Come on in, son." Lucius' eyes didn't waver from the papers in front of him.

"Hello, Father." Draco walked in, leaving the door ajar.

"I like what you did with the plan. The numbers look excellent. I'm very glad I have you as leader of the department, but you'd be an even better entrepreneur if you didn't spend so much time going after every woman you see."

Draco laughed. "Come now, father. I'm young. It's my favorite past time." Lucius chuckled at his son's antics.

"I don't see where you get that from. I was never like that at your age-"

"At my age you were already happily married to my mum, remember father," Draco gave a sly grin. "Quite frankly, I don't see how you did _that_." Draco stood. "By the way, here, do you have anyone you want to give this ring to? It was just a trinket for someone, but it didn't go down well so I've no need for it."

"Of course I have someone to give it to; your mother." Lucius smiled and took the box his son handed him.

Although Draco was very different to his father, he still loved that his parents were so in love. It was one of the reasons why Draco was almost always so happy and carefree. He had all the money he could ever need, his family was very loving and together, and he was very good looking if you asked him. What else could he ever need? What on earth could every turn his life upside down? Nothing, if you asked him.

Blaise came in a moment later, absorbed in the booklet of models that he might deem worthy of the next photo shoot. It seemed he had just wandered in here for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to have Margot schedule some of these models for casting. What do you think of this redhead and blonde here?" Blaise held out the booklet and placed it on the desk between Lucius and Draco.

Lucius didn't look up from the papers he was signing, but said, "I trust you to pick whichever girls you like best, Blaise. You're very good with our advertising."

Draco glanced at them but didn't really care for it either. "Don't look at me. You're the one with the artistic eye, Blaise. I agree with father. Pick whatever you think will work."

"Hmm," he agreed, walking out of the office. "Yes, I really think this redhead will do…"

…..


End file.
